1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an internal rotary structure of a crystal ball seat, and particularly, to a crystal ball seat having an internal rotary disk which is quite small.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A music bell decoration, and especially, the inner part of the seat of which is installed with a rotary disk or a rotary cylinder, for example, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,656, is discussed. As shown in said Patent Application, a gear is installed on the edge portion of the transversal rolling wheel of the music bell so that the cylinder within a substrate may be driven by said gear, and the user may observe the rotation of the cylinder with decoration from the outside of the substrate.
However, in order that the transversal gear may be engaged with the circular teeth on the inner teeth of the cylinder in a correct position, therefore, the roller axis of said music bell needs to be located on the diameter position of the rotary cylinder, as shown in the FIG. 4 of said Patent Application. By the confinement of said music bell, the whole music bell is on one side of the cylinder, thus the inner diameter must be enlarged so that the music bell may be contained therewithin.
The container of the aforementioned cylinder must be enlarged due to the installation of the music bell, Therefore, the seat of the crystal ball must also be enlarged, so that, for a smaller size music bell decoration, said structure of the Patent Application must not be employed.